You Have the Power
by Pep Pizza
Summary: In Undertale, YOU have the power. To reset. To save. To die and reload. But even then, you're limited. You can't solve puzzles without Toriel trying to help you. You can't go telling your favorite characters you love them. You can't steal in Pacifist. But now... what if you can? Let's just say that, once you're actually IN the game itself, you get a LOT of power. The power.
1. Obsession

Ha ha… Real funny.

I still remember the first time I heard about it.

"Oh, not Undertale again!" My brother had exclaimed this one day, raging over who knows what. I had no idea what Undertale was, had no idea about anything about it. But I hadn't thought much about it. But then a few days later…

My brother had gotten the game from a friend. His friend had gotten him Undertale.

Now I was feeling confused, and a bit angry. Why in the world would someone buy us a game we had no idea about, and one we might not even like? If we didn't like it, he would've just wasted his money on it. I doubted we would like it anyway. It didn't sound like my type of game.

But after a while… let's just say I was interested, and very curious. My brother was playing it, and he said it was good. Of course he had always thought all games were good. But the reason I played was because I felt a pull. I wanted to try this game on my own. I wanted to see what it was like. Was it good, like my brother claimed it to be? Would it be fun, and stand out against all other one's I've played?

Yes. Yes it would.

In the beginning of playing the game, it was strange. Almost scary, since an evil flower almost killed me. But I was saved by this strange creature, by the name of Toriel? Something like that. Yes, it was weird. I admit I was a little bored in the beginning, doing these puzzles that seemed to come to no end, and sparing these creatures that came every once in a while.

But then… I had made it to her house. I got butterscotch-cinnamon pie. I talked with Toriel. I fought her, spared her, and then I left. By this far, I liked the game, but I hadn't known there was more to come.

Almost immediately after leaving the ruins, I had found a new friend. A skeleton, by the name of Sans. He gave me my first laugh, my first real laugh for the game. His tricks, smile, jokes and puns, they were all great. His brother was just as amazing. And yes, although it may seem strange, I was determined.

I was quickly absorbed into this game. Soon after, I had met Undyne, Alphys, and Mettaton. Every little while, I would see Sans, either to give me a word of advice, or just to sell me a Hot Cat. We even went on a few dates, two to be exact. His presence was nice, and I missed him when I didn't see him on screen for some time.

Then, Asgore. He was simple enough, but let's just say that a little flower got in the way. I beat Omega Flowey first try, though I had a few close scrapes. I befriended Alphys and got past a couple of Amalgamates, then went back to Asgore.

This part… was definitely the strangest for me. Toriel stopped Asgore before he could try to hit me, and then all the rest of my friends arrived. When Sans and Toriel started relating to each other and sharing bad puns…. well, let's just say that I didn't like that. I didn't like that at all. Strange feelings were arising. The way they were hanging out together, sharing their interests like they had known each other for eternity, it made me feel… left out.

Then Fowey came again. My friends backed me up… and I defeated Asriel. Asriel sacrificed himself for the final break of the barrier. I said my last goodbye's, and then…

And then…

Needless to say, I had gotten out. We had gotten out, all the monsters working together. All my friends were the first to come out to see that first ray of sunshine, giving its rays over the horizon. I smiled and thought… this is a new life. With monster kind and humans together, the world will be changed, for the better.

Everyone started to slowly leave to do their things. I was sad to see Sans go, but I shook it off. When it was Asgore's turn to leave, Toriel just regarded him coldly. I thought that was mean. Then, Toriel asked me the final question. Did I want to stay with her?

I did't know. In the game, I had no family but the monsters. But with Toriel… I thought about it. Then I thought of Sans, and I figured… sure Toriel. I'll stay with you. She seemed surprised with my decision, but nevertheless, she accepted and I went with her to our new home.

And then…

Credits. Some last pictures of my monster friends. I laughed lightly at Sans riding his bike past Papyrus' car. I saw the picture of the big green hill, Mt. Ebott, slowly fading away into a dark grey.

Asriel showed up to give me some last words, then I was playing again. I enjoyed dodging the credits, and somehow ended up avoiding all of them. No idea how I did that.

And then… an image of me sleeping in my bed. Toriel came over, propped the pie on the floor, and left before giving me one last look.

A dark screen and then…

THE END.

The end?...

The end…

It's the end, isn't it?

I felt myself panicking. It was the end. There was no more left. Nothing left to play. It was all over. Then… relaxing music started to play. It was… nice, comforting even. I sighed in relief as I listened to it. Then little bells of the song clinging, the piano notes striking powerfully, the perfect harmony and synchronization, all playing together to form a perfect unison. No doubt about it, this was my favorite song now.

I continued to listen, even as Annoying Dog came on the screen and slept soundly at the bottom of the screen. I just sat there, staring, wondering. What next? What now? What is there left to do?...

I decided to test something. I exited the game and relaunched it. And then Flowey left me a message. He told me, tried to convince me, not to reset. He had almost convinced me… almost.

I reset.

There wasn't any choice though, was there? I had to reset. If I didn't, that would be the end. The end of Undertale. No more playing, ever. But by resetting, my problems were solved.

I played the entire pacifist run again, delighting in every choice again. But… it was less exhilarating. I knew what was going to happen already… and where was the fun in that?

I reset again, but this time I played it differently. I answered things differently. I killed a couple of smaller, unimportant monsters. I reset. This time, more important people were killed. Goodbye Doggo, Temmie, Royal Guards.

I spent every spare moment of my time playing and experimenting with Undertale. When I wasn't playing it, I was browsing the internet for info. I chose not to check out the Wikipedia, where would the fun in that be? However, I did read fanfiction and look at fanart. They were amazing, fantastic, glorious. The best I've ever seen. Frisk had never looked so cute, Papyrus had never been so lovable, and Sans had never been so hot. I now had a new love for Undertale, a deep burning passion for it.

Pretty soon, I was obsessed with it. I talked about it everywhere I went. I played Undertale songs on every instrument I could play. I sang it, chatted about it, and drew it (Even though I'm not the best at drawing). Let's just say, Undertale was my life.

Then the lonely pangs came.

The first one came when I was looking at a picture of Frisk and Sans together. I just thought, _I wish I could be Frisk. Then I could…_ _you know. Save all monster-kind. Have all these friends. Be with Sans._

Oh yeah. I was _jealous_ of Frisk. But mainly? I just wanted to be in the game myself. I wanted to do the adventures Frisk had. I wanted to experience the thrills of battle. I wanted to have fun with all these great monster friends. But… then I realized the horrible truth.

Undertale didn't exist.

All the characters, setting, plot…

It's all fictional. It doesn't exist. And you know what's even worse to know?

All this… all these amazing things… came from the imagination of a single 24 year old. Nothing actually existed. It was all made up by a single person, and we flowed with it. We believed in it. We poured our hearts into it.

…

Let's just say I've never been so angry _in my entire life_.

I had grown obsessive over some fictional characters that had the nerve to not to exist. How much more stupider can I get?

I opened the game Undertale to start to play. I reset to try a different ending, and started out normally again. But this time, I felt like it was time for a change. It seemed like I had never had enough XP, and I could always get more if I just killed more monsters, right? What better way to get XP is there than to kill everyone in my way?

So after meeting Flowey and Toriel, I made my way to kill every single thing that got in my way. Monsters, small mobs, even Nabstablook. (But I was unable to kill him. He's a ghost, for goodness sake!) I earned lots of XP, and I felt stronger, undefeatable. With more XP, the more health I could maintain, and that was good.

Then, I made it to Toriel's house in the ruins. I did everything normally and the same, even though there was one mishap in the kitchen, but that's not a problem. Finally, I was at the door with Toriel trying to stop me.

And I thought… out of everyone I killed, I could spare Toriel right?

I thought about it. Toriel was nice, she had never done anything to hurt me. She was overprotective, yes, but that was all. She was innocent, she didn't deserve to die. I was going to spare her… but then I thought of something else. Something more disturbing.

I remembered in the pacifist route, how she had flirted around with Sans. I remembered how friendly she was being with him… and that pissed me off. And then I thought of something else, even more disturbing.

Like all the rest, she had the nerve to not exist.

Was I angry? Uh, yes _I was_. I took that toy knife and _slaughtered_ her. My last hit was a critical, and she fell on the floor, looking pained and sad. For a second, I felt regret. But then I hardened myself and thought, it doesn't matter. Nothing changes if she's dead anyway.

She said a few last words to me before dissipating. Then her silver soul cracked.

And split.

And broke into a million little pieces.

* * *

 **Oh great. I'm starting _another_ new story. (Jk I love new stories. :3 )**

 **I think I'll be posting about one chapter every two days, since they're so long. But hey! That's still pretty good though, right?**

 **Story partially inspired by story cover image, by NoFlyBird on Deviantart. Go check her out!**

 **Leave a comment or favorite or whatevs! But just mainly... thx for readin'! ~Pizza**


	2. Genocide

I felt something building up in me, but I shoved it away. I had wanted to experiment, I needed the XP, and there was nothing I could change about it. I huffed before continuing. No turning back now.

Flowey showed up again. To my delight, he said different things. Something about Chara and such… Bit it looked like I really was taking a different path! The experiment was working. After finishing the nice little chat with Flowey, and him admitting it was "A wonderful idea", I continued.

I was out the ruins. I walked ahead and waited for the skeleton to show up. When he did, I still felt those butterflies in my stomach. We shared a handshake… but Sans' words were different. I chose to ignore that. We went on ahead, and… I didn't move behing the lamp for some reason. I met Papyrus early, and then I continued to destroy all the monsters in my path. I was so strong now, it was almost funny. Why hadn't I thought of doing this before? It was great.

Throughout the rest of the encounters, the skeleton brothers all said different things. It was like I was playing a completely different game, all the dialogue was so different! This game was really well thought-out, huh?

Even the snowman encounter was different. I found out that I could take multiple snowman pieces from the snowman. Wonder why? I didn't feel bad about it either, since I knew I would need as many good food items as possible for my newly enlarged HP.

But then… things got annoying. Those puzzles that I usually enjoyed doing… weren't hard anymore. It was either because the character moved forward too much on their own, or because they were already done, or just because the path I chose to take was different. That was disturbing, I admit. But that couldn't stop me for experimenting further.

Finally at Snowdin. I immediately went to face-off with Papyrus, not even taking a quick look around town or a nap at the inn. I wanted to see how this different path would affect the dialogue I would have with him. It was much different than I expected.

In fact, he spared me immediately.

And what did I do?

… Well, I...

Let's just say that his head came off.

I didn't know what had come over me. I didn't know what I was doing. Experimenting? Sure. But Papyrus really hadn't done anything wrong… he was the truly innocent one here. He had… offered a hug of acceptance. And I _murdered_ him.

Before I knew it, I had already saved. No going back now. I realized that Sans was also missing from his stand. The loss of seeing him made me feel sad, but I brushed it away for now. I sighed before continuing. I hoped I was going about this the right way.

I continued on, and found many more things to be different. In fact, it was almost fascinating. When I first saw Undyne, Papyrus wasn't there to meet her. At the waterfall, there was once again the absence of Sans. There was also no Nicecream Guy or Onion-san. I hoped they weren't scared or mad at me or anything.

Oh yeah. I hadn't thought about it before. Sans would _kill_ me for murdering Papyrus. How nice of me to realize that only now. Ugh… Now that I think of it, I hadn't even checked out the Snowdin town yet. I'm an idiot.

I met Undyne once again and fell. Once again, with that Chara thing. Who was she? I probably shouldn't think too much on it. Further down the garbage place, I saw the dummy. I started to think, _Here we go again_.

But even this changed. The Mad Dummy became the _Glad_ Dummy. I could spare it. Immediately. But… this was an XP grind, so there was no stopping me. I was sad to do it, but I knew I had to for the sake of my experimenting.

I killed the Glad Dummy. Then I went on.

I went to Nabstablook's house. It was empty. I searched the rest of the place. It was deserted. I went on ahead to find that the Temmie village was abandoned. I started to panick. Where was everyone? Were they scared of something? What? And then I realized… they were scared of _me_. This realization was rather… shocking. Should I continue? I gulped and did. Remember, no going back now. I found that Temmie was still at the Temmie shop, so I sold my necessary items before leaving.

I went on ahead and approached Undyne again before finding Monster Kid at where he usually fell down the ledge and needed my help to get him back up. This time was different.

It looks like easy XP. I hit and…

She was hit instead. All her health lost, in one hit. I killed Undyne in one hit.

These things were getting more and more bizarre every second.

Moster Kid left, and for a moment I thought Undyne was going to die. But she didn't. I felt relieved, yet at the same time… I knew she wasn't going to be easy XP. At first, I thought all the attacks would be that same. But nope, they were harder. Much harder. Even then, I still beat her with my first try, with the help of some food items of course.

Oh yeah. She was definitely harder to turn into dust.

I continued to the stand at the hotlands where Sans usually slept, but… he wasn't there. I was starting to really miss his constant company. I continued to the lab and found not Alphys, but a hole. Mettaton was already here? He had a nice chat with me before he left.

Sure, this path was sad and heartbreaking. But it was different. And different was what I needed right now. I moved on through the Hotlands. Alphys wasn't there to help me this time, but there was something else different. All the puzzles were solved already, just like Papyrus' puzzles. Who was solving them?

I headed on, destroyed some guards, and made it to Mettaton's cooking show. Except… there was no Mettaton. And when I headed on to Muffet's bakesale, she wasn't there. But ahead… she was. I killed her, and a little spider scurried in. He placed a flower where Muffet had died before quickly leaving. I felt something snap inside of me… but I ignored it. I had won, gained tons of XP, and that was all that mattered.

I continued to find the complete absence of Mettaton. Looks like less puzzles for me. But… I also never saw Sans.

In fact, I hadn't seen him anywhere after Papyrus' death. He wasn't there to offer me the use of the telescope. He wasn't there to go on a date with me. He wasn't there to sell me Hot Cats or Hot Dogs. I had never felt so sad before, but I had to continue. Maybe, just maybe, I would find him in the judgement hall.

I continued to find that Bratty and Catty were no longer in the alleyway. But it didn't matter, since I didn't like them that much anyway. I stole some stuff before heading to Burgerpants. I actually bought some stuff before leaving the Mettaton Resort. I hoped I would see Mettaton again. I wondered how much XP he could give me, if he even gave XP.

Luckily, I found him in the middle of the core. But instead of turning to Mettaton EX, he became Mettaton NEO! I was thinking, _well finally! Here comes a challenge!_

I killed him in one hit.

Lately, things are never a challenge.

I went on towards Asgore's castle. I wondered how this path would affect him? I checked myself and realized that I was now LV 19, with 92 HP! Ha, this was great! I would be _undefeatable_ now.

As I continued, I got a bunch of messages from Flowey! At first, he kept talking to me as if we were great friends or something, but then he started acting… scared. Uncertain. Why was everyone so scared of me? I didn't like this feeling at all.

Finally at the judgement hall. Hopefully, Sans would be here.

I made the character move down the hall, and just when I thought Sans would be absent, I finally found him. Just the sight of him made me so happy. But the things he said… they made me feel empty. Unhappy. Guilty.

He asked me if even the worst person could change.

He told me I would have a bad time.

He told me that…

He told me…

… that I should be burning in hell.

…

…?

Did he really just?...

Did Sans hate me? For killing Papyrus? But I… I…

What had I done? I'd killed everyone, that's what. And now Sans hated me. But why should I care?

Well that's because… because…

Wait… is his eye glowing blue? That's… weird. Is this supposed to happen? But it's not pixilated… it's actually smooth. Like flowy, with a blue aura coming off his left eye.

I shut my eyes closed tightly. I didn't want to continue like this. Not with Sans trying to kill me and such. I liked Sans, and out of all the people, I wasn't going to kill him. No, I wasn't. In fact, I would just spare him. That's it, I'll spare him.

I opened my eyes. I faced forward to press the spare button but then… I realized something was wrong.

I was sitting, but not on a chair. I was on a tiled floor of orange and yellow. There was no computer in front of me. Instead, there were amber columns next to me, and rays of sunlight shone through the many windows in the hall.

Wait, _what_?

Wait _wait wait wait wait wait wait wait wait wait_ wait a second here.

I nervously looked up and saw a Gaster Blaster right in front of my face.

* * *

 **I wonder if I'm staging this right... It seems a little weird. But eh. Hope you like!**

 **and... *add Temmie voice here* THANK YOU FOR ALL DA SUPPORT! :3**


	3. Betrayal

I tried to back away, but the Gaster Blaster opened its mouth and shot out a bright laser that enveloped me in blue light. The searing pain was so much for me, and I felt like screaming. Only problem, I don't know how to scream. So instead, I just yowled and shouted. It felt like my skin was peeling off, and my flesh was being cooked raw. My hair was sizzling, and my eyes were shut tight in anticipation.

Ha ha… this was just a dream right?

Please just let this be a dream…

Finally, the pain stopped. I trembled on the ground for a moment, choosing not to move. I tried to take deep breaths, and I wrapped myself in a small vulnerable ball as I attempted to regain control of my sanity. I examined my skin to see if it was okay. It was just a little pink… but otherwise I was okay. However, the little red heart in front of me almost looked ready to snap into pieces.

And what am I holding? A knife? Why am I carrying a knife around? And what is this heart locket doing on my neck? And why am I wearing a purple-striped sweatshirt? This all seems awfully familiar...

I was so confused. Yeah, this was definitely a dream. But were dreams even supposed to hurt? I finally realized that I was in the judgement hall. Well, at least in this weird dream. But that would mean…

I shivered as I looked up to see my favorite grinning skeleton. Although right now, he looked pretty menacing.

Sans looked so real. I could see the dark shadow of grief crossing his gaze, and the light blue glow that came off from his eye was so ominous. I noted his slippers on the tiled floor, his trademark blue jacket, and a red scarf wrapped around his neck and flowing out behind him. And the Gaster Blasters beside him were so huge and realistic… but dangerous.

Nevermind. I _love_ this dream.

"heh heh… so it worked, huh?"

What? I tried to stand up, tried to approach Sans, but I ended up falling back down again. I was so weak right now… Trying to test my senses, I felt the ground. It was surprisingly smooth, no scratches or anything. In fact, the only thing I felt was dust. I widened my eyes as I examined my hands and clothes. They were covered with dust. It was everywhere on me. Disgusted, I tried to shake and wipe it off. What was all this dust doing on me? Unless the floor was dusty?

Sans looked confused for a moment, but then his gaze hardened. He lifted his hand and bones erupted from the ground right in front of me. I widened my eyes before trying to scamper away. The red heart followed me. I looked back at Sans' murderous gaze. Was he trying to kill me? Why? What had I ever done to him?

Before I could flee, bones erupted in front of me. I yelped before scampering back to my original spot. Ah… I was so screwed. I looked up helplessly at Sans before feeling something bulge in my pockets. Confused, I searched around and found a sandwich shaped like a sword. The contents were falling apart, and the dust on it did not look appetizing. But if I was guessing right, and if I was in the game…

I shut my eyes and bit into the Legendary Hero sandwich. I winced at the awful taste, but almost immediately felt the effects. When I had swallowed the bite, the red heart was no longer cracked. It shone a bright, crimson red. I glared at the Legendary Hero before tossing it aside. There was no longer a need for that.

I tried to get up this time and found that I was no longer weak anymore. I felt strong… apparently, that sandwich had really helped me. I grinned in relief. Sans grinned too, but I was pretty sure it wasn't for a good reason.

"it's a beautiful day outside." …?

"birds are singing, flowers are blooming…" I feel like I've heard this before.

"on days like these, kids like you…" I involuntarily winced. What was that about? Had I heard this before? It was like I knew what was coming next…

" _Should be burning in hell._ " I felt my heart break at that. Did Sans just tell me to burn in hell? Why did he hate me so much?

Suddenly, I felt my heart ping and turn a dark blue. I involuntarily jumped, just as a bunch of bones erupted from the ground under me. Surprisingly, it didn't seem to crack the tiled floor. Another ping, my heart was red. The skeleton then waved his hand and sent a whole parade of flying bones at me. I tried dodging them, but it was harder than I thought it would be. The bones came at an alarming speed, and I felt them scratch my arms. I hadn't known bones could be so sharp. Turns out things really do look easier when it's in a game!

Suddenly, the Gaster Blasters charged forward. I turned and twirled in the air as the lasers came in, shot after shot. This was something I wasn't willing to experience again! Then two _huge_ blasters came in and fired. I ducked, and barely managed to avoid them. They went away.

"here we go." He looked really hot at the moment, that I admit. But there were bigger problems at hand.

"What do you mean, _here we go_?" I shouted at Sans. I felt like leaking tears. "Why are you trying to _kill_ me?"

Sans gave me a look. What was that expression supposed to mean? Did I do something wrong?

…Now that I think about it… I probably _did_ do something wrong. But not wrong as in incorrect. But wrong as in… it's not supposed to happen.

The skeleton's eye sockets turned empty. Not even the eerie blue glow of his eye was there anymore. " _You dirty brother killer._ " Then he waved his hand, and I had more bones coming my way. I dodged them, left step, right step, turn to side, jump, split, arm up, back down, turn, duck, run, I could go on forever.

They finally stopped. I huffed to catch my breath. I wondered if eating food could recover my stamina? However, Sans just stared at me with empty sockets. Apparently, he felt no sympathy. Ha… he felt no compassion, huh?

Why _was_ he attacking me? I tried to think about this, starting off with things I knew. I was wearing strange clothes covered with dust. I was in the judgement hall right now. Where was I before this? Was I sleeping in bed? I thought hard about it.

No, I wasn't. So where was I before? More thinking.

That's right! I was playing Undertale in front of the computer, and I was just speaking to Sans, and then his eye glowed blue, and then…

I fell asleep? No, that didn't make sense. I wouldn't fall asleep in the middle of a game, would I? Experimenting, I pinched myself and waited. Nothing. Exactly.

So why was I here? It had to be a dream, but I couldn't have fallen asleep either.

But of course, then there could be other theories. I could be in the game, be stuck in another dimension or…

This is stupid. Of course I'm not in another dimension! And how the heck could anyone be stuck in a game? This dream was really getting to my head. I shook my head and clenched my fists. I realized the knife was still in my hand. Now that was disturbing

Sans seemed to sense my distress, but he said nothing as he grinned. I glared back at him. Why was he attacking me? Might as well keep asking.

"Why are you attacking me?"

"our reports showed a massive anomaly in the timespace continuum." He explained, "timelines jumping left and right, stopping and starting…" Did he mean resetting? He turned my soul back to blue as he continued to fling bones at me. With all this practice, let's just say that I was starting to get better at dodging those things. That seemed to annoy Sans, but he didn't comment at it.

"Why are you doing this?" I demanded. "What are you talking about?"

"until suddenly, everything ends." I was confused now, I didn't get it. And good old Sans took this as his chance to strike me. I had expected that… but I had not expected my heart to turn back to red. I barely got up in time, and still got a few holes in my shoes from that.

"heh heh heh…" His eye sockets turned dark. "that's your fault, isn't it?" I could only think of nothing as I dodged his bone attacks, this time coming from the top instead. He _knew_ I could reset? W-what?...

"you can't imagine how this feels." He sighed, and more bones were thrown at me. I waited for him to finish talking.

"knowing that one day, without any warning…" He sighed, "it's all going to be reset." He was mad at me for resetting? He knew I could reset?

"look. i gave up trying to go back a long time ago." He… gave up? But…

"You can't just give up!" I yelled at him.

"and getting to the surface doesn't really appeal anymore, either." He was ignoring me. But that's… that's my fault, isn't it? This time, Sans sent Gaster Blasters at me, and my heart remained blue, so I had to actually move around and jump.

"cause even if we do…" He shrugged, "we'll just end up right back here, without any memory of it, right?" I was shocked. He knew everything. That just made me love him more.

"to be blunt…" He explained, "it makes it kind of hard to give it my all." I guess… it made sense. But if no one remembered, why did he?

"...or is that just a poor excuse for being lazy…?" He shrugged, winking. I liked this type of Sans, not the murdery one. "Hell if I know." Even though I was getting better at dodging his attacks, I still felt myself getting weaker with every scratch. At least there weren't any full impacts yet. I quickly snatched out another Legendary Hero and ate it in a few bites.

"all i know is… seeing what comes next… i can't afford to not care anymore." So he didn't care anymore. About life? Or just things in general? I hated seeing Sans like this. I wanted the happy, joking Sans back. Where was that happy skeleton that I loved?

"I don't want to fight!" I yelled.

"ugh… that being said…" He paused, and I could swear that I saw beads of sweat dripping down his skull. I blinked innocently back at him. "... listen. i know you didn't answer me before, but… somewhere in there. i can feel it. there's a glimmer of a good person inside you." … what. "the memory of someone who once wanted to do the right thing." …?

"someone who, in another time, might have even been…" He winced. "a friend?" I felt something stir inside of me. He was going to spare me, wasn't he? I mean... I didn't want to fight!

"c'mon buddy. do you remember me? please, if you're listening… let's forget all this, ok?" I nodded my head quickly. "just lay down your weapon, and… well, my job will be a lot easier." I just realized that I was still holding the knife, but I was more than happy to agree. I sighed in relief as the knife clattered to the ground. My shoulders slumped in tiredness, and I gazed fondly at the skeleton. This stupidity could finally end. I could finally try to be friends with Sans, my favorite guy ever.

"…You're sparing me? Finally. Buddy. Pal. I know how hard it must be… to make that choice. To go back on everything you've worked up to. I want you to know… I won't let it go to waste." He opened his arms wide and smiled acceptingly. "C'mere, pal."

Sans wanted to hug me? I… I had always wanted to hug Sans. To be in his embrace. I quickly opened up my arms and ran to him. I had to admit I felt pretty stupid, but you can't be picky in dreams now, can you?

I went up to him and leaped into his arms.

Then I felt a terrible piercing through me. I gagged as blood splurted from my body and my mouth, and I looked down in horror to find long bones empaling through me. The pain came quick and sharp, and I sobbed in pain as I continued to bleed.

I was betrayed. Sans said he would spare me, and yet… here I am. Bleeding to my death. By the hands of my favorite skeleton. I felt my heart starting to beat slower. Sans dumped me on the floor, and I watched my dirty blood spill upon the clean tiles.

"Geeettttttt dunked on!" He grinned, and his eye sockets turned dark, "If we're really friends… you won't come back." I noted the skeleton's unreadable expression before I died.

Ha… this dream _sucks._

* * *

 **...**


	4. Pacifist

I was in pitch darkness. I felt nothing. Just floating around like a useless pile of trash… I chuckled as I thought back to the old days, where I could just lay on the ground, feeling like trash with Napstablook. But now… I didn't even know where I was.

I wanted to do something. But at the same time, I just wanted to sleep and float around forever. No worries, no troubles, no things to get in my way of thinking. Just… nothing.

This felt nice.

…

But I have to admit, this is awfully boring. I remember a faint feeling of doing something before, that was fun and exhilarating. Something that took up all my time, and gave excitement to my life. Surely it was better than just uselessly floating around?

I struggled to get up, to wake up. I reached my arms towards a direction. There was a presence there. A presence of something. With much difficulty, I opened my eyes and found myself in a dark place… but it was slightly lit up by the two buttons in front of me. _Continue. RESET._

I tilt my head in confusion. Why would I want to reset? Of course I would resume. I started to hover my hand over the continue button, but then I hesitate. Why was I here again?

Oh right. Sans killed me. And he said if we were really friends… then I wouldn't come back. Technically… I didn't think we were friends yet. But I wanted to be friends with him. Yet… should I really be friends with someone that had killed me, and didn't regret it?

Wait. I remember the expression he made, just before he killed me. Was it possibly a face of regret? Maybe there was a chance, a chance that he didn't really hate me. For killing everyone? But I didn't kill anyone… physically. But when playing the game, I had.

When playing the game? For all I knew, I was _in_ the game right now. Just the thought of it made me a little sick, but when I realized that this gave me a chance to interact with Sans _for real_ , well... let's just say that that changed my mind speedy quick.

This was my chance to go back. To reset everything, to forget everything, and get another chance to be friends with Sans. But resetting means to forget everything, doesn't it? Everyone else will forget, but will I forget too?

But even then… I'll go back. Even if it means erasing this world, when I'm so close to the end. Even if it means forgetting _everything_.

Because at least I'll get another chance with Sans.

I shut my eyes and RESET.

. . . ?

My eyes were still closed. However, my body felt a little sore, and it hurt. There was also something soft under me. I opened my eyes to see a gaping hole in front of me, way high up, with little streams of light filtering through. Where was I?

I tried to get up, but once again, it hurt. I looked at my hand, and found myself carrying a stick. But for what reason, I had no idea. I examined my arm to find it slightly bruised, and then I noticed that I was sitting in a patch of yellow flowers. They all looked really squashed with all the broken stems and such. Maybe they broke my fall? I really doubted some flowers could soften any falls, but I let it go.

I just laid there for a while, staring at the huge hole above me. Was that where I had fallen from? The sky that was so far away, up so high and unreachable. Could I even go back up there? I eyed the rocky walls and told myself it wasn't possible. The wall was literally vertical, and there were no footholds. I sighed as I continued to lay there, resting and working up energy to move around.

I finally sat up with difficulty and looked around more. I was in a cave. I looked back down to swipe my hand over the flowers. They were small and pretty, but now looked sad and deformed. I managed to get up shakily on my feet and leave the flower patch. Hopefully that would stop me from killing more of them.

There was a little ring of grass surrounding the flower patch, and I kneeled down there. I stared at the flowers and at the gaping hole, and I wondered where I was and what I was doing here.

I thought hard. Long and hard. But I got nothing, except three things. One, an upsetting feeling in me that hated the fact that I had forgotten everything. Two, the feeling that I wasn't where I was supposed to be. And three, Frisk. Was it a name or an action? Did it really even matter?

Whatever. I shook my head and noticed a way to leave the cave, a single exit. I picked a flower from the patch as a souvenir and stuck it in my pocket before I got up. Great, now I had grass stains on my pants. I grunted before heading to the cave wall to support me as I headed to the passage that led out of the cave. It looked like my best shot to get out of this place.

I placed my hand on the rocky surface of the cave wall and looked back one more time at the flowers. They waved under the sunlight, almost invitingly to me. But… going back would do no good for me. Would it? My conscience told me to move forward, so I did.

A little bit ahead, there was a big purple door. Intimidating columns rose up next to it, and I had to admit I was a little nervous. But where else was there to go? I went in to find a very large cave room, and found a small little flower sitting on a small patch of grass in front of me. It looked harmless, like the ones I had fallen on, but I wondered what it was doing here all alone.

I went forward to walk past it, but before I had even taken two steps, I heard a voice. It was loud, squeaky, and I had no idea where it was coming from.

"Howdy! I'm Flowey!" I jumped a little at the sound of it. Who was Flowey? "Flowey the Flower!" The flower? Realization dawned on me as I stared at the small yellow flower on the ground. There was a smile on its face.

Wait, its _face_? I felt myself panicking. Was I hallucinating? Flowers had faces? How did that work? How are the face features moving? Flower don't have eyes! They don't have mouths! Flowers can't talk! _What what what what-_

"Hmmm… You're new to the Underground, aren't- _Hey_! _Where are you going_?" I was already making my way to leave. I tried walking past the flower while ignoring it, and I admit, I was doing a pretty good job. I admit I had thought about stomping on it, but I decided against it. For now. At the moment, I was striding all the way up to the next door, and was almost able to leave until I tripped.

Looking to see what I had possibly tripped on, I found a root sprouting from the ground, holding my foot back. I struggled against it, but the flower just looked a bit annoyed.

"Someone ought to teach you how things work around here!" He grumbled. "I guess little old me will have to do. Ready?" I was not ready for anything. I was not ready for talking flowers. I was still weak from that fall, for whatever reason I had fallen for. "Here we go!" _No_! I said I wasn't ready!

The vine was gone from my foot now, but in its place was a small red heart. It floated there, looking innocent and pure. I couldn't help staring at it. True, the exit was right there, but who wouldn't stop to see a floating heart in the middle of nowhere?

""See that heart? That is your soul, the very culmination of your being!" Oh no. Not the flower again. I had to leave before I fully hallucinated. I started to make my way out, but then I started slowed down. Before I had reached the exit door, I had completely stopped. Hah?...

I turned back around to see a very annoyed Flowey. Apparently talking flowers didn't like it when people ran away from their explanations. ""Your soul starts off weak," The Flower continued, "But can grow strong if you gain a lot of LV." LV sounded familiar. And sure, the red heart was my soul, great deal. I was more worried about why I couldn't leave. Or maybe… since it was my soul, I couldn't leave without it? "What's LV stand for? Why, Love, of course! You want some Love, don't you- _Hey_! _What are you doing_?"

I was now trying to drag the heart soul thingie to the exit with me, but I wasn't having much success. The heart didn't really budge from physical force, apparently. I stopped and huffed angrily at it. The flower gave me an annoyed look. Apparently he hated being annoyed?

 _No_! Flowers had no feelings, could not talk, did not make face expressions, and etc. I was going to ignore him and get the heck out of here. I continued to tug at my heart soul thing.

"Now back to what I was saying about love…" He eyed me like I was some kind of idiot. "Don't worry, I'll share some with you!" Love from a flower? I finally stopped tugging and noticed small white things arising from behind the flower. They rose and spun around happily. "Down here, Love is shared through…" Flowey scrunched his face up for some reason. His expression was unreadable. "Little white… 'friendliness pellets."

…

Yeah, I'm definitely leaving. Once I figure out how to get out of here with the soul. I went back to tugging.

"Are you ready?" He smiled, "Move around! Get as many as you can!" The white things, the pellets, started to fly at me. I yelped as I moved aside and let them fly past me.

They hit the red soul instead.

Immediately, I felt like I was breaking down inside. My insides had a sudden burst of pain, and I yelped as I fell down to the ground. My hand supported my body up, but _ouch!_ did that hurt!

"You _idiot_. In this world, it's kill or _be_ killed. Why would anyone pass up an opportunity like this!?" I looked up to see that the innocent flower was no longer there. In fact, it was replaced with a _menacing terrifying flower with big angry teeth_. He was evil.

Flowers did not have teeth. Nope, they didn't. They also were not evil. This hallucination was really getting to my head. I think I'm crazy. Do crazy people know they're crazy? I struggled to get up and leave, but I was weak, and the soul continued to resist my hold. Stupid, stupid, _stupid_!

Flowey's face turned into an expression of pure evil pleasure as more pellets came out of nowhere and made a large circle around my red soul. I suddenly realized that it was cracked, but not broken yet. Was my soul was dying? The white pellets spun around teasingly, foreboding my death.

"Die." The flower said with finality before letting out a menacing laugh. Flowey's eyes were dark and those sharp teeth were not helping. The circle of pellets surrounding my soul began to turn smaller and smaller, slowly closing in on my small exposed soul. It took me a moment to realize that if I didn't do anything, I was going to _die_! The circle came in faster, became smaller, kept coming in… it was now almost too small to fit my soul…

I launched forward and swiped them away with my hand. I realized that my hand felt like it was burning, but I couldn't afford to let this thing that could possibly be my soul die! I stepped forward protectively in front of it, and waved the white pellets away. Yeah, No way I was going to die now.

The flower's menacing gaze was gone now. It was instead replaced with confusion, and suddenly into terror. Before I could figure out why, a big red thing whistled past my ear and launched itself right at Flowey. It was a fireball. Flowey's expression was priceless as he was flung into the darkest corner of the room. I hoped he wouldn't come back.

Wait, a fireball? Did a cannon shoot that or something? I turned around to see a huge, furry creature standing over me. Was she the one that sent the fireball? Did that mean she was dangerous? And she was so large… like a bear. Like a big white polar bear. But this bear monster was standing on two legs, had horns, and not to mention wearing a violet dress. This was too weird. First, a talking flower, and now this!

"What a terrible creature, torturing such a poor, innocent youth-" She stopped as she noticed me slowly backing away from her. Maybe it was better to leave than to confront her? "Ah, do not be afraid, my child. I am Toriel, caretaker of the Ruins."

How exactly was that supposed to reassure me? "B-but..."

"You are the first human to come down here in a long time. Come! I will guide you through the catacombs." The red soul that was mine quavered before returning back to my body, and then the glow disappeared. "This way." The monster, Toriel, left through the purple door exit. I wondered if I should follow her. This was awfully suspicious. How did I know she wasn't evil like Flowey? She hadn't killed me yet, but still… who know's when she might turn on me?

Why were there so many strange anomalies here? Maybe I was in a completely different place, like a dimension or dream. I turned around to take a look behind me, where Flowey was flung. He was no longer there, but… I could sense him there. Waiting to strike again. Maybe it was safer to follow Toriel. After all, she had saved me from Flowey. And it wasn't like I couldn't follow her, since it was the only exit around anyway.

My mind was set as I followed the monster through the exit, leaving behind the green patch of grass where the talking flower once was.

* * *

 **And Frisk is finally in the game but she has _absolutely no memories! Dun dun dun!_**

 **Well anyways, I'm starting to wonder how I would later approach the puzzles in the Ruins. Would you guys prefer for me to say "There were a lot of puzzles" plus a little extra about some important events, or would you guys actually want me to go through with every single puzzle and write how she did it?**

 **'Nways, thx for all your support and follows! 'Tis means a lot! :3 ~Pizza**


	5. Ruins

We were now in another small room. I scanned the area, seeing it was mostly purple, with a few vines crawling up here and there. I looked up to see a purple ceiling, and it looked pretty intimidating. In fact, the shadow of the ruins that loomed above filled me with determination. I suddenly felt stronger and healthier as I thought this, and I continued to walk forward.

A little while down, I saw a huge pile of leaves with two white staircases next to them. The white monster, Toriel, had headed up the right staircase. So of course, I headed up the one on the left. Before I could make it to the next door though, Toriel had already went through, and so I had to follow her.

Once I was through the door, I found another purple room, but this one was smaller. Now that I was closer to the walls, I realized they were made of purple bricks. Someone must have worked really hard to put them all in place. I started fingering one until the fluffy monster started talking.

"Welcome to your new home, innocent one." I still wasn't used to big fluffy monsters speaking to me. "Allow me to educate you in the operation of the Ruins." Toriel headed over to some big, grey buttons on the floor at the side of the room. She stepped on a few of them in a zig-zag pattern with her furry feet, and headed over to a yellow switch on the wall. Suddenly after pulling it, the door to the next room was open.

Sure glad she did that for me.

"The Ruins are full of puzzles. Ancient fusions between diversions and doorkeys. One must solve them to move from room to room. Please adjust yourself to the sight of them."

"Maybe you could repeat that?" She ignored me and left me wondering to myself. It was like she was talking in code or something, I had no idea what she had just said. But since she was insistent on not repeating, I shrugged and headed over to a sign next to the door.

I was hoping it would tell me where the door lead, but all it said was: _Only the fearless can proceed. Brave ones, foolish ones. Both walk not the middle road._

… Was this related to the puzzle? I looked back over to the buttons and realized the meaning behind it. Toriel's zig-zagging had confused me, but now I understood. If no one had to walk the "middle path", then all Toriel had to do was activate all the buttons that were to the sides! Feeling rather proud of my discovery, I continued on.

Now we were in a much longer (yet still purple) room with more vines, and there were rivers here too! (Even though they seemed to be coming out of sewers...) Over the rivers, there were wooden bridges, thank goodness for that. I was thinking of going ahead, but Toriel was standing in the way. She just _had_ to be right in front of the bridge, and she was so large, I couldn't get past her!

"Um… could you please move aside?" I asked nicely. She hadn't hurt me so far, and I wasn't really planning on resorting to physical force.

And like the nice gal she was, she chose to ignore my question. "To make progress here, you will need to trigger several switches. Do not worry, I have labeled the ones that you need to flip."

I sighed in reluctance. I guess there was no moving her. And why didn't she trigger the switch herself? But if it really had to be activated in order for me to progress, and if the monster wasn't going to do it herself, then… why not? I headed over to where Toriel pointed, and found a sign. _Stay on the path._ Oops, but I need to trigger the switch to progress. I headed to the yellow switch on the wall. To the side, it was labelled: _Please press this switch. -TORIEL_. Thank you so much, like _that_ wasn't obvious enough. I pulled down the switch, and turned around. Toriel had already went on ahead.

Maybe she had asked me to pull the switch because she was too lazy? I guess I would never understand her. I shrugged and headed over the bridge, as it was the only path to continue. But in front of the next doorway, there were two obstacles. One which seemed deadly enough, were a bunch of spikes protruding through the ground in a threatening manner. And the second obstacle was none other than Toriel.

"Go on, press the switch on the left." She encouraged me warmly. But how could I know she wasn't tricking me? Flowey had actually seemed pretty innocent at first, but look where that brought him. I mused about this for a second before heading to the wall. There were two switches this time, the one on the left had scribbly writing next to it on the wall. The one on the right looked untouched, and since I was feeling disobedient, I headed to that one.

"No no no!" Toriel sounded disbelieving, as if she couldn't believe I was so stupid, "You want to press the other switch. I even labelled it for you…"

"Why can't I activate it? What will it do?" Toriel ignored my question.

… Yeah, I wasn't going to listen to her if she didn't listen to me. I moved to the right switch and tried pulling it down. It didn't move, didn't budge. It didn't even work. Completely skeptical, and with no other choices, I moved to the switch on the left. The scrawl of yellow handwriting on the wall said: _Please press this switch too. -Toriel._ I pulled it down.

Suddenly, the room started to shake, and I thought that Toriel might have led me to activate a trap. I prepared myself for any dangers, but as quick as the trembling came, it stopped. I looked up at Toriel in confusion. "Splendid! I am proud of you, little one. Let us move to the next room." She moved ahead, and left me confused once again. Was she actually trying to help me instead of trying to kill me? I gave one last bewildered look at the switches before moving on with Toriel.

I was in another small purple room. To the side, there was a standing dummy. It looked rather helpless and vulnerable. Toriel moved next to me, and I slightly stiffened. Was she going to hurt me?

Apparently not. "As a human living in the UNDERGROUND, monsters may attack you." Yeah, like Flowey. "You will need to be prepared for this situation. However, worry not! The process is simple. When you encounter a monster, you will enter a FIGHT. While you are in a FIGHT, strike up a friendly conversation. Stall for time, I will come to resolve the conflict. Practice talking to the dummy." She beckoned to the middle of the room.

This was suspicious, but much less so than Flowey. I sighed and thought about just moving on to the next room, but Toriel had already headed to it and blocked it with her huge body. Which left me no choice but to encounter the dummy.

I headed to it and was mildly surprised to find my heart soul thingie drawn out of my body again. Why would anyone anyone engage in battle if it would only put their soul in danger? It wasn't like I knew. I eyed the dummy carefully. Of course, it was just a regular old dummy, so it couldn't hurt me or anything… so what was there to be scared of?

I knew that Toriel had asked me to talk the dummy, but I thought better of it. I would just look stupid doing that, so I just stood there tapping my foot. I wasn't going to fight it or talk to it. I just wanted to see how much patience Toriel had, and when she would get tired of standing in front of that doorway. If I just waited long enough, maybe she would move aside?

But no matter how long I waited, Toriel never moved. I was wondering when she would go away, until the dummy _itself_ started to move. I stared at it incredulously as it shuffled away. It was moving on its own! How did it do that? Maybe it was tired of my aimless shenanigans. But in truth, it had probably just been so bored that it went away. But apparently, I wasn't boring enough for Toriel.

My soul went back into my body and I turned back to Toriel, only to find that her expression had completely changed from an expression of warmth to… complete skepticism. She narrowed her eyes and flickered her glance momentarily at the spot where the dummy originally was. She then shifted her eyebrows quizzically.

But in the next second, she had her composition completely recovered. "The next room awaits." She smiled. Then she left.

I suddenly burst out in laughter. That expression she had made was so… funny! It was totally worth the wait. I felt like rolling around on the floor, but thought better of it. But I continued to snicker, even as I followed the goat monster out the doorway.

"There is another puzzle in this room…" Toriel stated as I entered, "I wonder if you can solve it?" I waited for her to start ordering me to do stuff, but when I realized she wasn't going to do anything, I smiled and started to head down the hall.

But Toriel was always a step ahead of me. I should've known it was too good to be true. I continued to walk, but Toriel only walked faster. Then I tried striding even faster, and almost crashed into a frog.

But, was it a frog? It certainly looked like one, but it was much larger. Not to mention that it had strange markings on it. And was that a face between his legs? Or was it behind? How did that even work? I tried backing away, but then my soul came out.

Great. It looked like I wouldn't be able to escape with this thing present. I glared at the frog and thought about getting around it. But it was blocking the path, like how Toriel blocked the doorways and bridges. I couldn't go past it without doing something to it. I remembered how Toriel had taught me to talk to enemies when I entered a fight. Did my soul coming out mean I was in a fight? I guess so.

I thought for a bit before telling the frog, whom I decided to call Froggit, that the markings on his body were very pretty. He didn't seem to understand what I said, but he seemed flattered anyway.

Before he could do anything else, Toriel appeared at the scene. She finally seemed to have realized that I had entered a fight, and was here to come to the rescue. She sent a menacing glare at the Froggit, and the frog looking small and helpless, slinked away guiltily.

My soul had returned to my body, but I was more focused on how Toriel had managed such an intimidating look. I stared at her for an answer, but she just looked ahead without acknowledging me. I shrugged and looked to the wall to see a grey sign. _The western room is the eastern room's blueprint._ Did that mean I had to… wait, no, that didn't make any sense. I chose to ignore it for the time being. I continued ahead, but with Toriel one step ahead of me the whole way.

"So…" I said, trying to strike up conversation. "What are those symbols on your dress supposed to mean? And why were they on the Froggit, er… frog too?" Toriel chose to ignore me. In fact, she just kept looking ahead and kept smiling as if she didn't hear me. "Hello? Earth to Toriel?" Still nothing. Something was still suspicious, but I couldn't help the feeling of being ignored. I took her silence as my cue to shut up.

Soon, we had reached another wide bridge. It was a bridge full of spikes.

"This is the puzzle, but… Here, take my hand for a moment." Toriel held out her furry hand for me, and I stared at it untrustingly. So now she wanted to talk to me, huh? And why couldn't I do the puzzle myself? I wanted to try it for my own. I gave Toriel an amused glance before heading onto the bridge myself.

Ignoring her hand of help, I started across the bridge on my own. I had a feeling it was related to the first puzzle, so I went in zig-zags around the bridge. There was also a conscience feeling inside of me that seemed to guide me where to go. Surprisingly, every time I took a step, the spikes sheathed themselves. I wondered if it were the same for everywhere else on the bridge, but found it to not be so, and ended up getting a couple of holes in my shoes for trying to find out.

I had finally made it to the other side on my own. I grinned and turned around to smile at Toriel, wondering if she would be proud of me. But I didn't see her. Confused, I turned around to find that she was already in front of me once again, and blocking the doorway.

I stared at her incredulously. "H-how did you get here so fas-"

"Puzzles seem a little too dangerous for now." She concluded. Then she walked ahead, leaving me with nothing but silence. I could only follow her with unease.

We were in another purple hall, but this one was so long that I couldn't see the end of it.

"You have done excellently thus far, my child." Toriel started, but then suddenly seemed uncomfortable. "However… I have a difficult request to ask of you… I would like you to walk to the end of the room by yourself. Forgive me for this." She seemed extremely earnest as she looked at me once before striding ahead.

For once, I didn't try following her immediately. She wanted me to walk on my own to the end of a hall? Big deal! I could do that, easy peasy. I waited for her to disappear from sight before starting down the hall.

I examined the walls as I walked. There were more vines, more bricks, and purple. How creative. The path kept meandering around, and I chose not to follow it, and just walked in a straight line, yet still managing to stay on the path the whole time. After a while though, I actually started to get nervous. This hall was long… too long. I started to run, hoping to reach the end.

After what seemed to be forever, I finally reached the doorway to the end of the hall. I sighed in relief and was about to pass through when Toriel emerged from a nearby column. I was surprised I hadn't noticed it before, since it was fat and white, and easily stood out from the rest of the purple around the room.

"... Greetings, my child. Do not worry, I did not leave you. I was merely behind this pillar the whole time." Well that's too bad. I was hoping I could actually get to test my real independence. "Thank you for trusting me. However, there was an important reason for this exercise… to test your independence. I must attend to some business, and you must stay alone for a while. Please remain here. It's dangerous to explore by yourself." Toriel suddenly brightened up, and I wondered what she was up to. "I have an idea. I will give you a Cell Phone. If you have a need for anything, just call. Be good, alright?" She quickly handed me the cellphone, and before I could say anything or reject it, she had already left.

I pouted and eyed the phone warily. It was a flip phone, and it seemed to be pretty old technology. I opened it and tried to call Toriel to see if it even worked.

"This is Toriel." Apparently it did.

"Hello." I started with a signature greeting.

"You only wanted to say hello…? Well then. 'Hello!' I hope that suffices. Hee hee." Then she hung up. Just like that. But I had more to ask about her. I called her again.

"This is Toriel."

"Can you tell me what you are exactly? A bear? A goat?"

"You want to know more about me?" She avoided the question, but sure, that worked too. "Well, I am afraid there is not much to say. I am just a silly little lady who worries too much!" She laughed half-heartedly before hanging up again. Why was she always so eager to hang up on me? And why did she keep avoiding my questions? I attempted to call her one more time.

"This is Toriel."

"Hi, I need to-"

"You want to say hello again? 'Salutations!' Is that enough?" I could swear she was smiling as she hung up. I realized that there was no use trying to get anything out of her. She would always either ignore me, avoid the question, say silly nonsense, or change to a new topic altogether. I sighed before stuffing it into my pocket. I also remembered that I had kept the flower there too, and I happily patted the pocket.

Then I went on ahead through the doorway. Some old fluffy monster wasn't going to keep me from exploring!

* * *

 **These chapters are just getting longer and longer! :)**

 **And so main character is finally breaking the rules! (I guess I'll just refer to her as Frisk) Good 'ol Frisk is also starting to figure out that something is wrong. Good job on that!**

 **Thx for readin' and I hope you enjoyed! :) ~Pizza**


End file.
